1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fastener systems and, more particularly, to a versatile adjustable fastener system to secure loads of widely differing geometries, sizes and weights to moving objects such as cars, boats, trucks and the like.
2. The Prior Art
Since time immemorial, man needed some system to secure items, be they twigs, furs, produce, etc., into bundles when transporting same between points of gathering, storage and/or use. With the discovery of the wheel and the advent of wagons, automobiles, boats and planes, a variety of ways to achieve the temporary securing of items to one another and/or to a means of conveyance have evolved. In today's world, a person's most trusted manner of securing items includes the use of a rope to tie items into bundles and an elastic rope to secure the bundles to a carriage of some kind, such as an automobile or truck. Such an elastic rope is exemplified by the bungee cord, an elasticized cord having hooks at both of its ends. The bungee cord also is used as a shock absorbing device, such as for planes on the deck of a aircraft carrier.
The bungee cord has a number of disadvantages. First is its lack of adjustability relative to the tension necessary to do the job. Since the hooks are permanently attached to each end of a fixed length of elastic cord, when a longer tie-down is needed, the cord must be stretched more, thus applying more pressure to the load than may be safe. Also, there is a fixed minimum length for the bungee cord that must be maintained to keep the hooks in place and the load secure.
In our present world where speed and mobility of both people and goods are at a premium, fasteners must possess a plurality of features to be of widespread practical use. The fasteners of today must be economical in manufacture, simple yet efficient in use, capable of re-use, and preferably useful in securing a wide variety of items of widely differing geometries, sizes and weights to various conveyances and in different and differing environments. That is a tall order that leaves plenty of room for improvements.